All Souls Day
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: Celebrating All Souls Day, a day for honoring the dead...what more could the Hellmaster ask for? only his day doesn't go quite as planned...(now finished ^_^)
1. Canceled Plans

All Souls Day  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AN: to understand some parts of this story, you will have to have read chapters 1-4 of Cyristal's story "Halloween." what i am writing takes place between chapters 4 & 5. and since i am Mia, it's okay if i write this.  
  
* indicates action* (indicates a change of place) {indicate thoughts} [indicate my random comment]  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(On Wolfpack Island)  
  
[it's really, REALLY early morning on the day after Halloween]  
  
Phibby: Are you doing anything tomorrow?  
  
Mia: Am I ever doing anything?  
  
Phibby: ...I suppose not.  
  
Mia: Why? What's tomorrow?  
  
Phibby: ALL SOULS DAY!!  
  
Mia: Ah. No wonder you're so excited. What're you gonna do?  
  
Phibby: I'm having a party.  
  
Mia: Cool.  
  
Zelas: *appears in the room* No. *lights a cigarette*  
  
Phibby: *dismayed* What?  
  
Zelas: I said 'no.' No party. N-O. *takes a drag*  
  
Phibby: Why?  
  
Zelas: There's been too much going on around here the last few days. *crushes cigarette butt, lights another*  
  
Phibby: But-  
  
Zelas: No. You're not. I forbid it. You were naughty on Halloween. No party.  
  
Phibby: *pouts* I hate you.  
  
(At Mia's house)  
  
Mia's Mom: Where is your sister?  
  
Mia's brother, Shawn: *staring at the computer* She went out.  
  
Mom: Out? Where?  
  
Shawn: You tell me. You're the one who encourages her to spend time with those monsters.  
  
Mom: I do not! Just because your father was one doesn't mean I encourage it.  
  
Shawn: *looks up from the computer* That little friend of hers killed Dad.  
  
Mom: I know. But I can't stop her. *sighs*  
  
(Back on Wolfpack Island)  
  
Phibby: *still pouting* It's not fair!  
  
Mia: I know. By the way, what did you do?  
  
Phibby: Xellos got caught up with a bunch of mortals on Mischief Night and they wound up here. Dolphin and Dynast came too. *snickers* Dynast got drunk. I got caught tasting Zelas' brandy.  
  
Mia: You did what?!  
  
Phibby: Eep! ^^;;  
  
Mia: You know how I feel about drinking! Zelas has rights to punish you. That was very bad.  
  
Phibby: Don't you start with that 'I'm underage' stuff too!  
  
Mia: *grins evilly* I know just the thing to straighten you out...  
  
(Mia's house)  
  
*Mom is pacing the living room*  
  
*Shawn's still on the computer, playing Utopia*  
  
Mia: I'm home! *walks into the room*  
  
Mom: Where have you been?! It's two in the morning!  
  
Mia: *points to the Hellmaster* I was with Phibby.  
  
Shawn: *without looking up* The murderer?  
  
Phibby: *defensively* He was going to kill a bunch of people. And he was getting in my way.  
  
Shawn: *narrows eyes* So you murdered him.  
  
Phibby: I had no choice!  
  
[yeah, i'm referring to Gaav, if you caught that. he was in a human body, so why not?]  
  
Shawn: *to Mia* Why are you friends with him?  
  
Mia: He's sooooo cute! ^_^  
  
Shawn: Whatever *turns back to computer*  
  
Mom: Why is he here?  
  
Mia: He's in trouble. I'm taking him with me as punishment.  
  
Mom: *smiles* I see. Very good punishment for a monster.  
  
Phibby: ??? Where we goin'???  
  
Mia: You'll see...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AN: end chapter one.   
  
next chapter: PHIBBY AT HIGH SCHOOL!! this part migth seem weird, cuz All Souls Day is saturday, but if it's early moring the day after Halloween, that means it's friday and All Souls Day is indeed the next day (saturday) 


	2. At School

All Souls Day  
by XellAn-Chan  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Later that morning...)  
  
Phibby: Why are we here?  
  
Mia: I need to go to school.  
  
Phibby: Why am I here? Is it my punishment?  
  
Mia: No. My mom just doesn't trust you enough to leave you alone in our house.  
  
Random Idiot # 1: Hey, let me have a drag.  
  
Idiot #2: *hands him a cigarette* Here ya go.  
  
Idiot #1: What's with the kid?  
  
Idiot #2: *shrugs*  
  
Shawn: You better watch it. He's a murderer.  
  
Idiots: Huh?  
  
Shawn: He'll kill ya.  
  
Idiot #1: That little brat?  
  
Idiot #2: Hell No!  
  
*both idiots begin laughing*  
  
Phibby: *very, VERY angry* WHY YOU!!! I'LL--  
  
Mia: *warningly* Don't you dare.  
  
Phibby: What's the fun of All Souls Day if I don't have any new souls?  
  
Mia: Be good, or I'll mare your punishment worse.  
  
Phibby: *sighs* Fine.  
  
*the bus pulls up and the doors open. kids begin getting on*  
  
Bus Driver Joe: Hey, Kid, this is the high school bus.  
  
Phibby: *blinks* I know.  
  
Joe: So get lost. I'll come back for you later.  
  
Phibby: I'll drive! *snaps his fingers, Joe vanishes*  
  
Shawn: You did one good thing at least...Can you drive?  
  
Phibby: When yer around for 1000 years, you tend to pick up on stuff. *to every one* Buckle up!  
  
Idiot #3: Hell no!  
  
Phibby: Hell, eh? You obviously don't know who I am, *sighs* Another one bites the dust *snaps fingers again, the kid disappears in a "poof")  
  
*the rest of the kids immediately buckle their seats*  
  
Ashlie: *sitting next to Mia* Who's the kid?  
  
Mia: My best friend, Phibby.  
  
Phibby: THAT'S HELLMASTER PHIBRIZIO TO YOU!!!  
  
(At school)  
  
Mia: C'mon, we need to sign you in and get you a visitor's pass.  
  
Phibby: M'kay.  
  
*Mia leads him to the front desk*  
  
Mia: Hi, Mrs. P! This is Phibrizio. He's visiting today.  
  
Mrs. P: *to herself* Kids these days are so small...  
  
Mia: *snickers* She thinks you're an eighth grader.  
  
Mrs. P: Sign here. *points to sign-in sheet*  
  
Phibby: *signs sheet "Hellmaster Phibrizio" in sloppy cursive* All done!  
  
Mrs. P: *hands him a pass* Have a good time.  
  
(In the halls)  
  
Random Student #1: Who's the kid?  
  
Student #2: Look at the little boy!  
  
Student #3: He's so cute!  
  
Teacher: Young Man, what are you doing in the High School?  
  
Phibby: *clings to Mia so he's not swept away in the flow of teenagers* I don't like it here, Mia.  
  
Mia: Only five more hours.  
  
Phibby: ...eh...{I don't think I can take it...}  
  
(in Government class)  
  
Mia: This is my...cousin...Phibrizio. He's visiting today.  
  
Mr. T: Hello. *offers a hand to the Hellmaster*  
  
Phibby: Finally! Some one who shows a little respect!  
  
*they shake hands*  
  
Becca: Oh, what a cute little boy! He's so adorable!  
  
Phibby: *twitches* NO!!!! make it stop...  
  
Becca: Oh, Mia, he's soooo sweet! How old is he?  
  
Mia: Ten.  
  
Phibby: *fuming* TEN!?!? Mia!  
  
Mia: *to Phibby* I'm sorry. She's always like this and it's killing me. Bear with it.  
  
Sarah: Why is there a kid here?  
  
Phibby: Maybe cuz I'm smarter than you and I skipped a buncha grades.  
  
Katie: What a little brat! But he's related to Mia, so it's no surprise.  
  
Mia: Hey!  
  
Phibby: *frowns* Leave Mia out of this!  
  
Katie: I hate to break it to you, but your cousin's a jerk.  
  
*Sarah nods in agreement*  
  
Phibby: *smiles* Mia, may I?  
  
Mia: Go for it.  
  
Phibby: S'long! *two more snaps and both girls disappear*  
  
Class: *falls silent*  
  
(Phys Ed)  
  
Phibby: That's her?  
  
Mia: Yeah.  
  
Phibby: That one? *points*  
  
Mia: Yup.   
  
Phibby: She called you fat?  
  
Mia *nods* Yeah.  
  
Phibby: Well, I say better fat than dead. *snaps*  
  
Heather: WHAT THE F--?!?! *vanishes*  
  
Phibby: That'll learn her.   
  
[don't ask. i love that phrase...]  
  
Mia: Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
AN: thus ends Phibby's brief stint at JC High. i guess the reason i show up at Cyris' school is cause of Phibby getting me in trouble for the *ahem* "disappearances" of so many of my classmates... 


	3. Church

All Souls Day  
by XellAn-Chan  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(After school)  
  
Phibby: Why're you getting all dressed up?  
  
Mia: We're going out.  
  
Phibby: Out? Where?  
  
Mia: T'church.  
  
Phibby: Church?! I can't go there! It's nothing but positive emotions!  
  
Mia: I know.  
  
Phibby: So why're we going?  
  
Mia: It's All Saints Day. I hafta go.  
  
Phibby: I don't.  
  
Mia: It's your punishment.  
  
Phibby: NO!!! I wasn't that bad!  
  
Mia: Sorry, Kiddo. *holds up some clothes* Put this on. You need to look nice.  
  
Phibby: *pouts* All right...  
  
Mom: *from downstairs* You ready to go!?  
  
Mia: YES!  
  
Phibby: *now wearing blue cords and a gray turtleneck* ...No.  
  
(At church)  
  
Phibby: *falling asleep* {BOR-ING!!}  
  
Mia: *nudges him* Pay attention.  
  
Priest: Blah blah blah God. Blah blah blah Love. Blah blah blah Peace. blah blah blah Hope...  
  
[this is what Mass sounds like to Phibby...]  
  
Phibby: *slumps down in the pew* {This is killing me...}  
  
*Mia forces Phibby up to the front during Communion*  
  
Priest: *making a cross on the Hellmaster's forehead with his thumb* May God continue to shine on you...  
  
[Priests at SJ bless kids who don't get Communion.]  
  
Phibby: *about to scream in pain, passes out instead*  
  
Priest: Oh, my...  
  
(After Mass)  
  
Molly: Hi, PiccoLo!!!  
  
[PiccoLo is my name at camp]  
  
Mia: Molly!! Hi!!  
  
*GLOMP!!*  
  
Molly: I miss ya, Picster!  
  
Mia: I miss you too. I love all of my posse!  
  
Phibby: *still groggy from being unconscious* Can we go now?  
  
Molly: Who's that?  
  
Mia: Phibrizio.  
  
Molly: The Hellmaster?  
  
Mia: *nods* Yup.  
  
Molly: He's so cute! I wanna hug him! *picks him up in a hug* I can't believe how cute he is!  
  
Phibby: *weakly* ...No...*passes out again*  
  
Molly: ...Oops. ^^;  
  
---------------------------------------  
AN: a haunted house, coming up!!!!!! ^^ 


	4. How We Met

All Souls Day  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(back at home)  
  
Phibby: Oh...why did you do that?! it coulda killed me!  
  
Mia: *calmly* But it didn't. *puts pajamas in book bag*  
  
Phibby: Now where we goin'?  
  
Mia: Didn't I mention it? We're spending All Souls Day in a haunted mansion.   
  
Phibby: *eyes light up* WE ARE?!?!  
  
Mia: Yup. I wasn't really that mad at you. I just needed an excuse to get you out of the Astral Plane.  
  
Phibby: I love you! *GLOMP!!*  
  
Mia: Oof! Calm down.  
  
Phibby: Is it gonna be just you and me?  
  
Mia: No. Rini, Pyro and Lily will be there too. Oh, and Pyro's mom.  
  
Phibby: Oh. But it's haunted?  
  
Mia: Yup.  
  
Phibby: I CAN'T WAIT!!! ^_^  
  
*a horn honks outside*  
  
Mia: That must be Mrs S. Let's go.  
  
Phibby: YEAH!!!!  
  
Rini: *from the van* Hi Mia!!!! I --Who's that?  
  
Mia: *climbing into the van* This is Phibrizio. He's a good friend of mine.  
  
Rini: Oh. He's a little cutie.  
  
Phibby: *grins* Hiya. Who are you?  
  
Rini: I'm Rini, Mia's oldest friend.  
  
Phibby: Oh. Let's go!!  
  
Pyro's Mom, Mrs S.: Hi Mia. Who's your friend?  
  
Mia: This is Hellmaster Phibrizio.  
  
Rini: He's the Hellmaster you always talk about?!  
  
Mia: Yup.  
  
Rini: How did you meet him?  
  
Mia: Well...I was on my way to work one day when...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Mia: *walking down Main Street* Ooo...U2! *cranks up the volume on her discman, sings along* ...If God would send his angels...and if God would send a sign...  
  
[U2's "If God Will Send His Angels" is one of my favorite songs ^^]  
  
Phibby: Hey!  
  
Mia: *doesn't hear him cause of headphones* ...It's been a while since we saw that child hangin' 'round this neighborhood...  
  
Phibby: HEY!! YOU!!!  
  
Mia: *still singing* ...Where is the hope...and where is the faith...and the love...?  
  
Phibby: *tugs on her sleeve* S'cuse me...  
  
Mia: *removes headphones* Huh?  
  
Phibby: Are you Mia?  
  
Mia: Yup.  
  
Phibby: And Gaav is your dad?  
  
Mia: Yup.  
  
Phibby: Not any more.  
  
Mia: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Phibby: My name is Lord Hellmaster Phibrizio. Maybe you've heard of me...It depends on how close to Gaav you were.   
  
Mia: He doesn't like me. I never see him. Because I am too human for him. He loves my brother though. Shawn's enough of a demon for his liking.  
  
Phibby: Then you won't care....?  
  
Mia: Care about what?  
  
Phibby: I killed him.  
  
Mia: You what?  
  
Phibby: Killed him.  
  
Mia: *sits down on the curb* ...He's dead...?  
  
Phibby: Uh-huh. I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I had no choice.  
  
Mia: I don't really care...But what'll Mom say? Or Shawn? They won't be happy about it.  
  
Phibby: *shrugs* I 'unno. But I am sorry.  
  
Mia: It's okay. Hey, you wanna come to the library with me? I'll be late for work.  
  
Phibby: Sure.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Mia: ...And that's how we met.  
  
Phibby: *nods in agreement* Uh-huh.  
  
Rini: *gives them a strange look* Ooo-kaaay...  
  
(At the Inn)  
  
Mrs S: Here we are.  
  
Phibby: Ooo...It's creepy. I like it!!  
  
Mia: *smiles* I thought you would.  
  
Rini: Pyro's such a wuss. I can't believe she's afraid of this place.  
  
Lily: *appears in the room* Hi...I just got here.  
  
Mia: So did we.  
  
Lily: Hiya Rini. Hey Mrs S.  
  
Both: Hi, Lily.  
  
Phibby: *hiding shyly behind Mia*  
  
Lily: Who's the little guy?  
  
Mia: This is Phibrizio, the Hellmaster.  
  
Lily: Oh. Hello.  
  
Phibby: *shyly* Hiya.  
  
Lily: Where's Pyro?  
  
Rini: She's coming tomorrow with my mom. The place scares her too much.  
  
Lily: Oh.  
  
Mrs S: Are you guys hungry?  
  
All Four: YEAHHHHH!!! ^_^  
  
Mrs S: Let's go get dinner then.  
  
(off to the Chinese restaurant!!!!!) 


	5. It's Freezing and Something Upstairs Sca...

All Souls Day  
  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
------------------------------  
  
(in the van again)  
  
Phibby: *shivering* It's cold.  
  
Mia: I know, Phibby.  
  
Phibby: *pointing out the window* What's that white stuff comin' from the sky?  
  
Rini: *increduously* You don't know what snow is?  
  
Phibby: That stuff? That's snow?  
  
Mia: Yup.  
  
Phibby: Wow. But I don't like it. I'm too cold.  
  
Mia: Here. *hands him her scarf*  
  
Lily: How can you not know what snow is?  
  
Phibby: You think we get that in Hell? It's never less than sixty degrees there.  
  
Lily: Oh.  
  
(at the Chinese Buffet)  
  
Mrs. S: *dismayed* What do you mean, "the heater's broken?"  
  
Waitress: So sorry. Only take-out tonight.  
  
Group: D'OH!!!  
  
Lily: Now what?  
  
Rini: I'm still hungry.  
  
Mia: Me too.  
  
Mrs. S: Let's go to Burger King. It's better than nothing.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
(Several hamburgers, a baked-potatoe, cup of chilie and a kids meal later, back at the inn)  
  
Phibby: It's really cold in here too.  
  
Mia: I'm sorry, Phibby-Baby. There's not much we can do about it.  
  
Rini: *breath coming out in puffs of steam* At least there's SOME heat.  
  
Lily: Yup.  
  
Mrs. S: Well, we've got about 200 cupcakes to make for tomorrow...We might as well get to work.  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
Mia: Great, there's no heat in here either. The Lord of Nightmares was kind enough to give Phibby his life back only to have him die of frostbite.  
  
Phibby: *shivering* 'M okay.  
  
Mia: No you're not! You're not used to this kind of cold and, Monster or not, you can't handle it. *digs around in bag* Here.  
  
Phibby: What's this?  
  
Mia: My 'Geta blanket. *lifts the Hellmaster on to the table* Sit here and stay warm.  
  
Phibby: Okay.  
  
Lily: Let's get to work...although I haven't made cupcakes in years.  
  
(one big mess later...)  
  
Mia: I can't believe how much we need to clean up... ^^;  
  
Lily: This is taking forever! Why is the oven so small?!  
  
The lady in charge, Donna: *breezes through the door* Hello --WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!  
  
Phibby: *eating jellybeans from a bag on the table* Huh?  
  
Donna: THOSE ARE FOR TOMORROW!!!!  
  
Phibby: *whimpers* I'm sorry... {She's worse than Zelas...I'm scared ^^; }  
  
Mrs. S: He's just a little boy. He didn't do any harm.  
  
Phibby: *mumbling to himself* Ya think she'd show a little more respect to the Hellmaster...  
  
Donna: And WHY is he sitting on the table where you're cooking?  
  
Mia: He's cold and he needed some place to sit.  
  
Donna: That doesn't mean he can do what ever the Hell he pleases!  
  
Mia: Actually, he can. This "little boy" is Lord Hellmaster Phibrizio, ruler of the underworld. I'd watch what you say around him. All he needs to do is snap his fingers and you'd be dead.  
  
Donna: *gives them a funny look then turns to Mrs. S.* I just came to make sure you got here all right. Stay down here; I don't want you upstairs. *goes grumbling out the door* ...don't know where Eileen comes up with these people...  
  
(back in the lobby)  
  
Mrs. S: *looks at a small heater* I guess if we sleep here, we'll be warm enough.  
  
Mia: *looks at Phibby standing by the stove, no longer shivering* Good.  
  
Rini: I've got to blow up my air matress.  
  
*the group begins settling in for the night. Mia seems sort of wary of something, however, and Phibrizio is distracted for some unknown reason*  
  
Mia: Phibby?...Phibby!  
  
Phibby: *about to climb the staircase* ...Uh?  
  
Mia: C'mere. Stay away from there. Come on; it's one in the morning. Time for bed.  
  
Phibby: But-  
  
Mia: No "buts." Come here and put on some pajamas.  
  
Phibby: *glances back at the staircase* ...All right. *takes the pajamas and disappears into the bathroom*  
  
Mia: *gazing up towards the staircase* {I have a bad feeling about this...}  
  
------------------------------  
  
AN: what's upstairs that's making our monsters so edgy? find out soon! 


	6. Shadows Are CREEPY!

All Souls Day  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Mia: *singing to herself, unable to sleep* ... Through the storm we reach the shore, you give it all, but I want more and I'm waiting for you...  
  
*there's an audible "creek" from the second floor*  
  
Mia: *nervously* ... I can't live with or without you...  
  
Rini: *in her sleep* ...Ooo...ER's on...Zzzzz...  
  
*another "creek," louder this time*  
  
Phibby: *rolls over in his sleep* ...Don't kill me, L-Sama...Don't kill me...I'm being good! Don't! *bolts up, wide awake* ...Mia? Mia, you awake?  
  
Mia: I'm awake.  
  
Phibby: *peering at her through the darkness* I had a bad dream...  
  
Mia: C'mere.  
  
*hug*  
  
Phibby: *whispering* There's something upstairs, Mia.  
  
Mia: I know, Phibby-Baby. But whatever it is, it can't hurt us.  
  
Phibby: Yeah, it can...You left your staff at Rini's on Halloween, remember?  
  
Mia: D'oh! I forgot about that...  
  
Phibby: What if it attacks us?  
  
Mia: Don't worry about it. Try to go back to sleep.  
  
Phibby: But Mia...  
  
Mia: *singing softly* ...I hope you never lose your sense of wonder; get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger...  
  
Phibby: *snuggles up in her arms; yawns*   
  
Mia: ...I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean; whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance...  
  
Phibby: *smiles as he drifts off to sleep* ...G'night...  
  
Mia: *lays him back in his sleeping bag, brushes his hair from his forehead* Sleep well, Phibby. *glances up at the steps* Hmmm...  
  
*as she lays back down, a third "creek" sounds from somewhere above*  
  
Mia: *murmuring* God shine upon us...  
  
(several hours later...)  
  
*a shadowy figure creeps down the stairs*  
  
Shadow: *to itself* Hmm...They're all asleep.  
  
Rini: ...Mmm...subway...Zzzz...  
  
Shadow: *retreats a little*  
  
*silence*  
  
Shadow: ...Perhaps they are still all asleep...  
  
*the shadow tiptoes over to where Phibrizio lies curled up on his side*  
  
Shadow: *smiles wickedly* Ahh...he is here...  
  
*shadow bends over the Hellmaster, pulling a small enchanted dagger from it's cloak*  
  
Phibby: *rolls over on his back, then begins to toss and turn* No...*mumbling*...Don't...DON'T!!  
  
  
Shadow: *plunges dagger into the Hellmaster*  
Phibby: *eyes snap open* AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mia: *sits up groggily* Phibby -OH MY GOD!!!!!  
  
Shadow: *retreats again, going back into the recesses of darkness*   
  
Mia: *groping blindly in the darkness for the small Mazoku* Phibby, wake up...Please, Phibby...Don't do this to me...  
  
Shadow: *from somewhere in the blackness* You are the Demi-Mazoku Miryam?  
  
Mia: My name is Mia. Who're you? *hand rests on Phibby's heart as she begins a healing spell*  
  
Shadow: *laughs slightly*  
  
*Mia can see Shadow through the faint light cast by her spell*  
  
Shadow: Don't try and deny it. I don't think Lord Gaav would be pleased to know you are with his enemy, Miryam.  
  
-----------------------------  
AN: hmm...who is this Shadow? how do they know Gaav is Mia's father? and what significance does the name "Miryam" have?  
  
i don't own the rights to either song "With or Without You" or "I Hope You Dance"  
  
"Miryam," for the record, means "rebellious." my reasons for noting this fact should become clear... 


	7. Especially Ones That Try to Kill Us!

All Souls Day  
By XellAn-Chan  
  
--------------------------  
  
Mia: Stop calling me "Miryam!"  
  
Shadow: It's your name, Child. It is the name your father, Gaav, gave you.  
  
Mia: *disbelieving* How do you know Gaav was my father?  
  
Shadow: *smugly* I have my ways.  
  
Phibby: Mmmeehhh...*mumbling* ...What happened?  
  
Mia: Phibby! You're okay! *HUG!!*  
  
Phibby: Course I am...*looks at Shadow* Hey! I know you!  
  
Shadow: Curses! You're supposed to be dead.  
  
Phibby: It takes more than the likes of you to kill me, Nightshade.  
  
Mia: "Nightshade?"  
  
Phibby: That's his name. I killed him once...Gaav revived him.  
  
Mia: What do you want with us, Nightshade?  
  
Nightshade: Your father would be most displeased to see you so fond of his enemy. I must destroy one of you to put an end to your "friendship."  
  
Phibby: *laughing* You have got to be kidding! Gaav's dead! Who cares?  
  
Nightshade: *glowing red with anger* Insolent little Hellbrat!  
  
Mia: ...Phibby...  
  
Phibby: You can't hurt me.  
  
Nightshade: *fuming* ...You'll be sorry!  
  
[Mia knows Phibby's not as strong as he seems. He was given less power when he was brought back to life and Nightshade already proved he could hurt him.]  
  
Mia: Phibrizio! Stop it! This is no laughing matter. I don't have my staff and, anyway, there are mortals here.  
  
Nightshade: I must kill one of you. It's what Lord Gaav would want.  
  
*Nightshade begins powering up. The Hellmaster scoffs at his plans*  
  
Phibby: You can't use a Gaav Flare, you idiot... Gaav's dead!  
  
Nightshade: *growling* Watch me.  
  
Lily: *sits up* What's going on..*the sorceress in her telling her to be cautious, she takes in the scene silently*  
  
Nightshade: *now glowing brightly, drawing more and more power from his dead master*   
  
Lily: *whispering* ...Wind, crimson flame...   
  
Mrs S: *rubs eyes* ...What's going on?  
  
Lily: ...Grant me the power of thunder into my hand...   
  
*Phibby and Mia cower together, hugging one another*  
  
Nightshade: GAAV--  
  
Lily: ...DIGGER VOLT! *lightening charges from her hand, striking the demon head-on*  
  
Nightshade: *disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Lily: *collapses back onto her sleeping bag* Whew! That can take a lot out of a person when they're out of practice.  
  
Mia: We're alive...Thank God!  
  
Phibby: *crying into her shirt* I'm sorry...I didn't think he could really do it!  
  
Mia: *hugs him protectively* It's not your fault, Phibby-Baby. *looks at Lily* You saved us all. Thank you, Lily.  
  
Mrs S: *shocked* ...What...just...happened...?  
  
Rini: ...Zzzzz...  
  
--------------------------  
AN: well, what else could go wrong? Snow, snow and MORE SNOW!!!!!!! (...Rini slept through it...? ^^; ) 


	8. Some Girl Scouts, Some Cuteness and an E...

All Souls Day  
by XellAn-Chan  
  


* * *

  
  
(the next morning)  
  
Mrs S: I had the strangest dream last night...A shadowy monster attacked us and Lily blew it up...  
  
*the girls and Phibrizio look at one another*  
  
Phibby: Should we tell her...?  
  
Mia & Lily: NO!!!  
  
Phibby: Okay! ^^;  
  
Lily: What was that all about anyway?  
  
Mia: My dad and Phibby didn't exactly get along. Gaav rebelled against the Monster Race after being born into a human body. He didn't want Phibby to bring the world to a state of chaos and tried to stop him from doing it. Phibby killed him.  
  
Lily: He killed your father?  
  
Mia & Phibby: *nod*  
  
Lily: So...who was Nightshade?  
  
Phibby: *shrugs* Random minion of Gaav. I suppose he wanted revenge for my killing him.  
  
Mia: Or he thought I was some sort of traitor for hanging out with his enemy.  
  
Lily: Oh.   
  
Rini: I can't wait until the kids get here! ^_^  
  
Phibby: ...Kids? O_o  
  
Mia: Didn't I mention? There are gonna be tons of girls here today, all about your "age."  
  
Phibby: *looks panicky* WHY?!  
  
Mia: Girl Scout stuff.  
  
Phibby: Oh, no...  
  
Lily: What's wrong?   
  
Phibby: They'll all say I'm...*frowns*..._cute_...  
  
Rini & Lily: *laugh*  
  
Phibby: It's not funny!  
  
Mia: It'll be okay. You'll be fine.   
  
Phibby: Promise?  
  
Mia: I promise.  
  
(later on, when the older girls are there)  
  
Laura: He's so cute!  
  
Emily: He appears to be the epitome of innocence   
  
Laura: I wanna hug him!! *hugs Phibrzio*  
  
Phibby: Losing...will...to...survive...  
  
Mia: Laura, put him down. Please; you'll kill him.  
  
Laura: Kill him?  
  
Mia: Just...put him down. He's not big on getting picked up.  
  
Laura: *reluctantly* All right...but he's so cute!! ^_^   
  
Phibby: Nehhh... -_-*  
  
  
(still later)  
Phibby: *yawns* 'M tired...  
  
Mia: Go to bed, Phibby-Baby.  
  
Phibby: But...but what if another one of Gaav's goons comes?  
  
Mia: Rini's mom brought me my staff. Don't worry about it.   
  
[she didn't really... -_-"]  
  
Phibby: If you say so...G'night.  
  
Lily: You don't think any of them will come with all these people here, do you?  
  
Mia: I hope not...  
  
(at four in the morning)  
  
Evil Demon: *creeps down the steps* Heh...they're all asleep. Now I can carry out Lord Gaav's bidding.  
  
Mia: I don't think so.  
  
Demon: What?!  
  
Mia: Go back to where ever you came from so I don't have to hurt you.  
  
Demon: Hell no!  
  
Mia: So, who are you? Another loser like Nightshade?  
  
Demon: *hesitates*  
  
Mia: Spill it! What's your name??!!  
  
Demon:...Cranberry.  
  
(silence, then)  
  
Mia: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!! *rolls around laughing* CRANBERRY?!?!?! What kinda lame-o name is that?!  
  
Cranberry: -_-" Grrr...  
  
Mia: *stops laughing* Well, any way, you must be one of Dad's...Prepare to die! *holds up staff*  
  
Cranberry: What? Wait a minute...  
  
Mia: *in a bored tone* Raging Beast...  
  
*purple light leaps from the end of the staff and disintegrates Cranberry*  
  
Mia: Back to bed...  
  
(next morning)  
  
Mrs S: Well, time to go home.  
  
All: OKAY!!!  
  
(back at Mia's house)  
  
Phibby: Well, I gotta be going. Bye Mia.  
  
Mia: Bye Phibby-Baby. See you soon.   
  
Phibby: *transports out*  
  
Mia: *goes in the house*  
  
Mom: *angry* I GOT A CALL FROM YOUR SCHOOL!!!  
  
Mia: Uh oh... ^^;  
  
Mom: YOU LET THAT LITTLE HELLBRAT KILL PEOPLE AND NOW YOU GOT EXPELLED!!!!!!  
  
Mia: Oops.  
  
MOM: GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia: *sighs on the way up the steps* That's the second school I got kicked out of cuz of him...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
